MI MEJOR ENEMIGO
by DAVID-KRANER
Summary: PUES ESTA FUE UNA HISTORIA QUE CREE SIMPLEMENTE CON EL FIN DE PASAR EL TIEMPO, COMO TAL VEZ MUCHOS LO HICIERON, PERO COMO TAMBIEN A MUCHOS LES HA PASADO DESDE ESA OCASION SOY UN AFICIONADO A LA ESCRITURA, Y POR QUE NO A LA LECTURA TAMBIEN,


-MI MEJOR ENEMIGO-

(-David oliva López-)

**VIERNES 13/ NOVIEMBRE/2009**

Todo empezó muy sencillo, un día normal, común, sin un motivo en especial…como cualquier otro día de tercer grado. Comencé por despertarme temprano, debía de llevar a mi hermano menor a su "escuela". Era una mañana fría, más que otras, decidí ponerle algo interesante, por lo cual tome el libro que estaba leyendo desde hace mucho, Eclipse, de la saga de Crepúsculo, ya que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

A pesar de que en el primer de esos cuatro libros sentía una gran simpatía y similitud por Edward Cullen- el típico vampiro del cual todas se enamoraban- y mientras tanto un recelo hacia Jacob Black- el chico común en proceso de "madurez"- comencé a sentirme identificado esta vez con el segundo personaje…Compartíamos ciertas experiencias y emociones, como por ejemplo el intentar corregir lo "incorregible". Ayer hablaba con mis amigas y amigos, en especial con Yess, comentábamos las diferencias entre el libro y la película de Crepúsculo.

Entonces ella me presto unas hojas en las cuales plasmo sus mejores ideas, pero pensó que el desenlace era malo. Lo leí en la mañana una vez que mis padres de regresaron de su visita al medico. No me pareció que el final fuera malo, sino me dio la impresión de que prefería poner otro final.

En esta semana todos quienes me rodeaban estaban escribiendo una historia… Al menos Mafer y Yess, dos amigas de las cuales tengo su compañía diario. Me acompañan en el pequeño transcurso del viaje de regreso a casa. Por lo cual yo decidí escribir desde hoy mi historia. No necesitaba imaginación, mi historia tenia de todo… Así que ¿para qué complicarme la vida?

Suelo desafiar al destino así que por que no hacerlo hoy. Lo desafié nuevamente a un duelo, para empezar, empecé esta historia un día que el destino ha marcado como un mal día… viernes 13. Haha por lo cual estaba preparado para todo lo que pudiera pasar.

Saliendo de mi casa fui a la escuela de mi hermano- uno de mis principales deberes ya que no son muchos- después tome mi transporte para ir a la escuela, de repente observe a una chica con el uniforme de mi escuela, pero podía distinguir que no era de mi grado, debido a que mientras ellos usaban una camisa de manga larga para uniforme civil, nosotros lucíamos una no muy compleja chazarilla. Dentro de un rato de examinar su físico comprendí que era Sandra- una de las mejores amigas de Mafer, decían ser hermanas, pero yo siempre lo negaba- cuando abordo estaba agitada, parecía haber corrido un poco. Una vez que subió no había asientos.

Hola- salude mientras me levantaba de mi lugar para cederlo- y Mafer?-pregunte con desinterés-.

No lo se-dijo con tono preocupado, o al menos así lo asimile-.

A ok- conteste con el mismo tono-.

De repente me percate de que subía Mafer. Parecía estar perdida como si se encontrara ahí en persona más no en esencia.

Hola Sandi- Saludo a Sandra, mientras comentaba algo con ella en voz baja mientras me daba la espalda

Ah! Hola David-saludo de manera sorpresiva

Hola Mafer- saludo con gesto inexpresivo.

De repente se desocuparon dos asientos, automáticamente nos sentamos. Entonces ella comenzó a charlar con Sandra… me sumergí en mis pensamientos hasta que todo sonido se convirtió en un molesto chirrido. Cuando "desperté" me di cuanta de que era hora de bajar, por lo cual inmediatamente toque el timbre.

Una vez que baje nos separamos y cada quien siguió su camino. Camine solo por que mi subconsciente sabía que debía de llegar a clases temprano. Me pregunte si en realidad había sido tan rápido el viaje o si mi "sueño" había descompuesto mi noción del tiempo. De inmediato me percate de la multitud que se hallaba a mi paso, entonces reconocí algunos rostros de alumnos de la misma institución que la mía pero del turno matutino-era temprano-.

Solía llegar cuando todos estaban entrando, era casi el último antes de que se cerrara el portón.

Entré a la escuela y recordé que era hora de ir a la clase de Dibujo técnico. Fui desganado sabia que todo iba muy bien para ser verdad… Sinceramente no confiaba en el.

En la hora de receso, como de costumbre fui con Doreidi a la cafetería de la institución. Sabía que esto significaba algo inevitable… Tendría que contemplarla lo que durara el receso. Para unos era muy corto, pero yo pensaba lo contrario. El simple hecho de estar a su lado sin poder demostrarle mi afecto era completamente suicida. Sin embargo comenzaba a acostumbrarme, de hecho creo que era placentero hacerlo. Sin duda alguna era un maestro del masoquismo.

Afortunadamente era día de partido, lo cual había olvidado por completo, entonces sentí un gran alivio. Pero tuve que tener un día mas aburrido de lo normal, ese tipo de días pensaba que el hecho de que el observar el futbol en lugar de jugarlo era sumamente estúpido. Observe como el equipo de segundo fallaba cada tiro. Mientras que el equipo de tercero no fallaba ninguna de sus oportunidades. Me parecía una especie de enseñananza.

Al finalizar el receso comenzó la clase de Formación Cívica y Ética. La maestra menciono algo hacerca de los tipos de violencia que me parecía familiar y hasta una especie de dejá vu. Después recordé que lo había mencionado la clase anterior, lo cual me explico la familiaridad de las palabras. Sin embargo modifico su repetición con un complemento, no recuerdo que ejemplos nos dio, pero sin embargo pude comprender lo que quería dar a entender y lo dije en mi mente antes de que ella lo mencionara. "Todos son unos maestros del masoquismo". Lo sentí como si hubiera sido una gran indirecta.

De inmediato me hizo recordarla, me hizo suspirar al recordar que jamás podría tenerla, no como yo quería, siempre nuestra relación terminaba siendo una especie de empate o pérdida, nunca había podido ganar.

En historia me la pase pensando en un millar de estupideces, motivo por el cual pensaba también en mis calificaciones, debería de estudiar el doble para concretar un buen porcentaje en el examen de historia como de costumbre.

Me percate de que Maritza, Sara, Vero y Karla tenían el mismo interés que yo en esa clase. La maestra reviso todos los apuntes, por lo cual antes de entregarlo y después tuve que prestar mis apuntes para los demás.

Al terminar educación física me acerque a Maritza con quien no había tenido una larga charla como de costumbre. Me menciono que declararía su amor a la persona por la cual sentía una atracción incomprendida por medio mundo. Lo cual era una característica en común, pero no igual. Sin embargo no lo hizo, se justifico con que no había sido el momento adecuado. Yo no le creí, sabia que en el fondo tenia el mismo problema que yo, este consistía en el temor a decir lo que sentía, yo siempre lo hago, solo que de una manera diferente a los demás. Suelo hablar como si fuera mi expresión un gran acertijo y también manipulaba el doble sentido. Por lo cual prefería las indirectas.

Luego me puse a pensar en esta redacción. Me había percatado de que no era una buena idea el empezar desde el nudo, le quitaba un gran porcentaje de sentido, ya que no hay en esta historia ningún planteamiento que describa el panorama anterior mas que mis recuerdos inoportunos. Decidí que no había marcha atrás y que el espectáculo debía de continuar tal y como estaba desde este nuevo comienzo, hasta mi gran final.

Al momento que llego la ultima clase el tiempo voló y me deje llevar por la abundante imaginación que tenia este día para concluir la actividad de español. De repente comprendí que había sonado la campana, por lo cual busque a Doreidi con la mirada hasta que la localice. Era de nuevo un momento detestable, tenía que recordar mi gran error en segundo grado diario, ya que el hecho de estar junto a ella hacia que mi cabeza quisiera explotar por la sobredosis de recuerdos buenos y malos del curso anterior.

Cuando salimos se encontraba junto a Gustavo, no lo conocía muy bien, no lo suficiente para determinar si existía simpatía de ambas partes. Después de esto llego a donde estaban Víctor, Omar y Josué, al observar esto ella se limito a fruncir el ceño e ignorarlo cuando trato de saludarlo. Me pareció sumamente extraño, hace una semana juraba que era el amor de su vida ¿y ahora lo ignoraba? No le veía el menor sentido a su actitud. Al momento en que se despidió de ella fue ignorado por segunda vez. Me dieron ganas de aconsejarle que no insistiera ya que no la haría cambiar de opinión, pero no era el mas indicado ni preciso para hacerlo.

Vámonos-suplique a Doreidi con un intento de voz suave y convincente, pero falle-.

No espera…-de repente fue interrumpida por Fernanda quien tomo su brazo y la llevo a la entrada de mi salón con un ligero toque de brusquedad.

Moría de ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero tuve que resistir y despedirme de la mayoría de las personas presentes. Camine lentamente después de analizar mi primera idea y ver que seria más vergüenza la que sentiría que alivio.

Llegue a una zona segura, al menos eso pensé, al percatarme de que Sara, Maritza y Fanny se encontraban a unos pasos de mi me acerque para despedirme, pero me quede ahí un rato. Luego de unos minutos ella estaba casi junto a mi por lo cual me aleje para regresar al circulo en otra ubicación, se organizaban para reunirse en la fiesta de María Fernanda.

Me aleje rápido, pero me di cuenta de que me seguían por lo cual disminuí el ritmo de mis pasos. Casi llegábamos a la esquina en cuanto mire a María Helena conversando con su amiga Mafer-parecía sorprendente la cantidad de personas a las cuales conocía con ese nombre, sinceramente eran 3, sin embargo cada vez que mencionaba ese nombre había que especificar de quien se hablaba para no ocasionar malos entendidos. Me acerque rápidamente a donde se situaban y comencé la charla.

Hola

Hola – dijo Helen en tono de sorpresa-.

Sabes como se hace esto…-dijo Mafer interrumpida por mi saludo, a lo cual respondió cerrando su libro y besando mi mejilla- hola David.

¿A que no entendiste?-dije en tono curioso, pero mi verdadero interés era perder el tiempo en un larga platica-.

Ah… nada-respondió-

Hum-musite-.

No te preguntaron a ti-insinuó en tono cortante Helen-.

Ok-dije en tono sentido, pero en realidad no me hería en ningún sentido comentario-.

¿Te vas?-dijo ella en tono imperativo, mientras nos acercábamos a el teléfono de monedas, aparentemente había terminado su "conferencia"-.

No-dije en tono serio tratando de esconder la molestia de su orden- No ahora.

Note su ligero gesto de enojo, pero no me importo. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al teléfono y Helen me pidió ayuda para marcar, solté una risa burlona y le explique, sin embargo colgó después de depositar la moneda.

Se trago tu moneda jaja-exclame al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo Maff, me recargue ligeramente mi cabeza en su hombro para contener mi risa, pero ante este acto dio un paso atrás y recordé que no me encontraba al lado de Maritza, Vero, Karla, Cynthia, o cualquier otra amiga de confianza, al notar mi error mi risa se desvaneció.

Bueno…. Me voy-dije en cuanto besaba la mejilla de Helen y después de Maff-.

Si yo también me voy-dijo Maff-

No, no se vayan-replico Helen-.

Lo lamento, debo llegar temprano- exclame-.

Bueno yo me quedo, adiós David, ya puedes irte.

Ah…-mi voz ahora si reflejaba un ligero disgusto y me fui con la cabeza agachada-.

No, era broma-dijo Maff con una sonrisa-.

Sin embargo seguí mi rumbo, en serio debía llegar temprano. Me encontré con Daniela en el camino y la rebase de manera instantánea cuando trato de hacer un comentario.

Ah…si y me esperas no-dijo en tono molesto- de seguro te quedaste con Cynthia, ¿pero a mi a la chingada no?

Perdón-musite apenado, no me había quedado con Cynthia, pero en ese momento el verla así era tan doloroso, como si apretara una rosa entre mis manos-.

Se marcho con su orgullo en alto, sabiendo que teníamos el mismo destino pero eludió mis disculpas. Al llegar ahí en la parada de autobuses se integro a una charla con unos de sus "amigos", pero antes de que pasaran cinco minutos era hora de marcharnos. Abordamos sin hablar, después de pagar se iba a sentar en la fila frente a mi, pero un arranque fuerte la mando con brusquedad al fondo. Señale arriba, con el fin de indicarle que debía sostenerse de los barrotes, pero me ignoro.

El viaje se me estaba haciendo aburrido, me di cuanta de que no tenía la menor intención de comenzar una charla, y sinceramente yo tampoco. Así que el durante el viaje abundo el silencio. Cuando menos me lo esperaba cerca de aquel parque junto al OXXO que me traía maravillosos recuerdos subió el hermano de Yess, no recordaba su nombre, solo sabia que le apodaban Balú, por lo cual evite mencionar nombres y salude.

Hola-mencione sorprendido-.

Hola-contesto con el mismo tono que yo-.

¿Y tu hermana?-mencione con el fin de comenzar una charla-¿ya se fue?

Pues eso quiero creer-contesto con tono neutro-.

Hahaha ok.

¿Y que onda? ¿Como te va en la escuela?-mencione seguido de mi carcajada-.

Pues bien.

La charla se hizo larga, de vez en cuando la miraba y ella fingía una mirada perdida. Llegando a Landero y Coss, pude percatarme de que en otro vehículo en diagonal al nuestro se ubicaban dentro personas conocidas-portaban el uniforme deportivo algunas, mientras que otras la camisa bajo el chaleco-reconocí a Mafer que se hallaba junto a Sandra, ambas conversaban.

¿Ahí va tu hermana no?-mencione, para cambiar un poco el tema-.

Si creo que…si es ella-menciono después de analizar los rostros-.

¡Que bien! ¡Voy a llegar temprano!-dije con tono exaltado, pero en realidad no me interesaba si llegaba 8:30pm o a las 10:00pm-.

Ahora tendré que esperar a la otra combi, para llegar con mi hermana.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego mire a mi acompañante, que aparentemente no tenia interés alguno en hablar, me pregunte si enserio estaba enojada o era otro de sus intentos para hacerme sentir culpable, pero no lo descubrí, tenia que reconocer que era buena actriz, y que varias veces mi mente me jugaba trucos e imaginaba un millar de estupideces.

Cuando bajo no se despidió. Lo cual me confundió aun más.

Adiós-susurre casi para todos, quienes voltearon a verla esperando su respuesta igual que yo. No respondió y bajo lentamente.

No dolió tanto su rechazo, no como esperaba. Sino que dentro de un rato pensé que tal vez se me había pasado la mano. Entonces si, ahora me sentía fatal.

Llegue a mi casa con la esperanza de iniciar sesión en el MSN o en el Facebook. Lo cual se me permitió. Tenia ganas de hablar con Vanessa, quería desahogarme con alguien que no entendiera nada-acababa de conocerla hace un mes, el MF deja un rastro de ti, ella encontró el mío y nos hicimos amigos-y ella era la mas indicada.

Al momento en que inicie sesión en le Messenger me interrumpió un mensaje que mandaron mientras me hallaba desconectado, este era exactamente de Vanessa.

[c=8] [vannesaa] dice:

Olaa(:

Ok

Contestando a la vez anterior que me hablo y me disculpe por tener que salir de la sesión previamente iniciada hace 5 min.

Entonces me percate de que estaba desconectada. Eso no era bueno, no por el momento por lo cual me puse a abrir mi galleta de la fortuna y a usar otras aplicaciones cotidianas del Facebook.

En seguida se conecto Vanessa.

Y la salude. Pude observar que en su imagen para mostrar se encontraba un tipo sin playera, lo cual me molesto un poco. Al contestar cambio la imagen y puso una de ella-era hermosa, a pesar de que no la conocía en persona llamaba mi atención-.

Iniciamos una charla en la cual me desahogaría, pero cambie de opinión y le dije que cambiáramos de tema, se la paso en intentos fallidos por consolarme, ya que en realidad no sabia cual era mi problema, por lo cual dijo muchas cosas que me parecieron graciosas, debido a que no era el consejo adecuado para mi situación. Cuando la charla termino todo volvió a la normalidad- tenia el don de que mientras" hablaba" con ella olvidaba cada uno de mis problemas-.

Casi de manera automática al despedirse cerré la sesión. Por lo cual regrese al Facebook. En donde encontré en el chat a Karla, empezamos a charlar. Me percate de que durante el transcurso del día no había tenido el humor de siempre, por lo cual supuse alegrarla, para esto dije una que otra broma y ella respondió con un jajaja, seguido de darme las gracias, me imagino por el consuelo.

Así que después de esto apague mi equipo y las luces. Caí cansado a la cama, seguí leyendo unas páginas faltantes de eclipse y después cerré el libro conciliando el sueño de manera instantánea.

**SABADO 14/NOVIEMBRE/2009**

Este fue sin duda un día de lo mas extraño. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan vivido como el de la noche anterior. "Sueño", no lo creo eso parecía mas una gigante pesadilla! Este empezó recordando el último viaje de 40 a 50 minutos de transcurso de la escuela a mi hogar, sin embargo esta tenia algo diferente que logre captar. En mi "sueño" veía las cosas de manera diferente con otra percepción, desde otro ángulo, pude entender entonces que veía las cosas desde aquellos ojos que me cautivaban con su color miel de reflejos verde y dorado. No entendía por que pero me sentía molesto, como si sintiera lo que ella, como si estuviera dentro de su mente. Entonces me percate de que antes de que ella bajara había contemplado la ventana, me había percatado de esto mientras nos trasladábamos pero le reste importancia. Entonces fue que comprendí, había bajado un tramo después de lo normal, exactamente en donde bajaba Daniel- mi mejor amigo, a pesar de todo-entonces cuando ella bajo se dirigía hacia una ruta conocida. Como si fuera a la casa de Daniel- Daniela sabía bien como llegar, y Daniel solía platicarme de sus visitas imprevistas durante las vacaciones. Durante la aplicación de los exámenes extraordinarios ellos se veían diario, por lo cual consiguieron una relación mas estrecha que antes. Lo cual no me agradaba en absoluto….- entonces comprendí todo, en mi pesadilla ella lo visitaba, sin embargo los imaginaba de una manera no muy difícil de comprender para mi-se hallaban recargados de la pared, con los dedos entrelazados, había presenciado en la vida real esta imagen por lo cual solo fue como una pequeña cita con mis recuerdos. Pero no le quitaba lo molesto, ni doliente que resultaba.- después de esto la imagine seduciendo a mi amigo, lo cual me hizo estallar en mis adentros, ya que después de toda esta ira llego la profunda tristeza que no había sentido desde fines de segundo grado.

Desperté, con lo puños cerrados y la respiración agitada, sabia que no seria un buen día, y que arruinaría el día de los demás con mi mal humor. Afortunadamente eso no fue necesario, aparentemente no había sido el único que había pasado una pésima noche. Mi madre parecía sacar llamas de sus cabellos, mi padre ocultaba su motivo del enojo mientras criticaba la falta de azúcar en el café y mi hermano simplemente detestaba el hecho de que mi padre se acabo la leche, por lo cual debería de mandarlo mi mamá a comprar una.

Me entere de que mi primo mas chico había tenido ayer una mala noche, su garganta no se escuchaba bien, ya que tenia un caso complicado de bronquitis. La noche anterior mientras dormía mi tía había salido desesperada con Eduardo-mi primo mas chico-a una visita urgente al médico. Entonces me dirigí a la computadora. En donde abrí el navegador de internet y abrí el Facebook. De inmediato vi las novedades en el menú de inicio. Encontré una nueva aplicación, consistía en consultar a un personaje de caricatura llamado Toallín, para pedirle un consejo. Me reí al ver la imagen y di un clic izquierdo sobre ella para ingresar en la aplicación. Su consejo fue: "**Olvida a esa persona! Después de todo era pésimo fumador!"**

Entonces no pude contener mi risa y todos los que se hallaban cerca dijeron casi sincronizados: "¿estas bien David?"

A lo cual tampoco pude responder, me hizo reír ya que como siempre el Facebook había acertado, recordé una anécdota contada por Doreidi y Karla, un suceso que ocurrió en los XV años de Benny.

Tenia planeada una fiesta, pero mi tía debía de salir a comprar la medicina para mi primo, mi abuela y mi madre habían salido a dar un paseo y mi tío no estaba disponible para cuidar a su sobrino. Por lo cual era la única alternativa para hacerme cargo de mi primo mientras mi tía salía por el medicamento, esto arruino mis planes de fiesta. Pero no podía dejar que mi primo menor muriera o estuviera cerca de ella, mientras yo podía hacer la diferencia.

Así antes de salir de casa me serví un gran vaso de agua sabor manzana. Este sabor no era común en mi casa, debido a que mi padre no simpatizaba mucho con este sabor, sin embargo yo tenia una preferencia por este. No era una de mis frutas favoritas, pero siempre era refrescante, y tentador beberla.

Estuve ahí hasta tarde, jugamos cartas, turista mundial entre todos sus juegos. El caso era que no quería verlo aburrido y desolado, por lo cual no me negué a hacerlo.

Concluí de leer Eclipse, por lo que comencé a leer el cuarto libro. Antes de esto llamo mucho mi atención el epílogo dedicado a Jacob. Comprendí su frustración, casi la sentí. Adoraba estos libros por que siempre tenían alguna relación con lo que me ocurría en la época que comenzaba o terminaba de leerlos.

Leí el primer capitulo de la primera parte de Amanecer, así acabo este día.

**-DOMINGO 15/NOVIMEBRE/2009-**

NADA BUENO…

**-LUNES 15/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

…No hay clases, es un día aburrido, tengo tarea pendiente de ingles, tal vez me lleve todo el día…tal vez acabe rápido. Como sea no me interesa, ahora quiero volver y arreglar las cosas con ella. No me siento bien así, sabiendo que esta enojada conmigo.

**-MARTES 16/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

Día de volver a clases, amanecí con la nariz roja, ¡maldita gripa! No me había enfermado de gripa desde hace mucho… es la enfermedad que mas detesto. Seguramente este era otro de sus planes para arruinar los míos.

Todo el día tendría que tener un papel doblado en mi mano, por si esta enfermedad arremetía contra mí con un sorpresivo estornudo. La gripa es asquerosa y por lo cual arruino mis planes de reconciliación. Prefería que siguiera enojada a que me ganara el estornudo y acabara mal la plática. Por lo cual amenos de que mejore no lo hablare hoy.

No ha sido un buen día mis ojos me pesan, y a la vez lloran sin razón, solo por esta maldita gripa, al menos eso creo. Estoy ardiendo de ira, me entere de que ella se encontraba furiosa por lo sucedido. Me lo esperaba, pero por otra parte me tomo por sorpresa. Me sentía cansado. Quería largarme de ahí para no verla enojada, la ultima vez que la había visto así por mi había sido hace mucho… no eran buenos recuerdos y estoy seguro de que nunca lo serán.

Me sentía como un de ambulante fúnebre, no cabía la tristeza en mi hoy, para colmo esta "gripa" ya me estaba consumiendo. Dudaba que fuera gripa, era muy fuerte para ser una gripe común. Por lo cual Salí a enfermería-no me gustaba hacer esto- me inundaron los recuerdos al estar cortando vuelta, los recuerdos de uno de los días mas felices de mi vida. Ese día en el que me hice inmortal, pero más débil a la vez. Desde aquel día ya no necesitaba el aire, con su aliento me bastaba, no necesitaba el agua, pues sus besos me hidratarían, no volvería a necesitar al sol, pues aunque este se apagara bien sabia que a su lado no moriría de hipotermia.

No se encontraba la enfermera, por lo cual volví a mi salón decepcionado. Me sorprendía como se interponía en mi vida, metiendo siempre el pie, esperando mi caída. Pero nunca me rendiría y eso era lo que mas le molestaba-al menos eso pienso-.

Se libero una pelea entre nosotros mientras nos encontrábamos sentados charlando, cada quien con diferentes amigos en común. Me reprochaba indirectamente aquel error. Pero bien sabia que había sido lo mejor, de lo contrario habría gritado un millar de ofensas hacia su persona, entonces si me sentiría fatal. Tuve la suficiente tolerancia como para tragarme todo mi honor y orgullo. No suelo ser así.

Afortunadamente una niña me arreglo el día Vanessa tiene ese don tan especial para mi. Me alegra haberla "conocido", aunque preferiría que fuera en persona. Me pidió que subiera una foto suya. Lo hice sin rezongar. Sabía que esto haría que se llenara rápido, así que tenía más de un beneficio.

-**MIERCOLES 18/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

Amanecí mejor de lo que me esperaba, pero aun sentía mi nariz y ojos irritados. Fue una mañana cotidiana.

En la escuela no hubo nada de relevancia, lo interesante fue a la salida….

Era hora de salir de la escuela, para llegar a casa temprano-cosa que trate de conseguir esta semana-, me encontré a Ian un compañero del primer año en mi escuela, conocía varios de mis secretos. Pero no todos. Entonces como de costumbre comenzamos una charla de relajo. El comenzó mencionando que Giovanni no debería de haberle dicho lo que sea que le haya dicho. Cuando pregunte porque se encontraba preocupado solo me contesto con la misma exclamación" esque… ¡pinche Giovanni!, ¡no debía de haber dicho eso!" me enoje, pues no entendía nada, lo que siempre me a molestado-el no entender el a la parada, fue ahí que se unió Giovanni a la platica.

¿que onda?-saludó-.

Que onda Bro, ps aquí pasando el rato-seguido de una risa de alegría, ya que no quería decir que todo iba del asco, no delante de Ian, debido a que sospechaba un poco su preocupación-.

Jaja jaja-se burlo Ian de mi comentario-.

Me aleje de la platica sin motivo -suelo alejarme de esta manera-. Luego me reintegraron a la esta.

Oye David-dijo Giovanni-¿a ti te gustaría besar a una chava que besa a todo el que se le pone enfrente?

Depende-simule pensar un argumento-, si besó a Aurelio, entonces creo que no, pero existe…

Hahaha-rieron al uní atino weey! ¡Le atino!

¿Cómo supiste?-pregunto Ian-.

Asshh!, ¡como si no fuera obvio de quien hablan por favor!- conteste en tono irónico-.

Entonces ella llego, acabando con mi alegría. Recordándome que seguía enojada con su fría y seca indiferencia. Una y otra vez se llevaba a Giovanni de la mano, mientras yo platicaba con Ian. Llego la hora de irme, así que me despedí rápidamente de quienes se quedaban.

Ok Ian, me largo, pero recuerda…nunca gana el honor ni el orgullo.

Jaja ok.

Me subía cuando Mafer grito que no me bajara. Sin embargo, replique rápidamente diciendo que tenía prisa. Daniela se quedo para hacerle compañía.

No fue ese día el que me esperaba pero eso no importa, no mucho. Comparado con mis demás problemas esto seria una simple aguja entre el pajar. Dolía mas, ya que lo demás solo pesaba, la aguja se incrustaba cada vez mas hondo, seria más difícil repararlo mientras más tiempo pasara.

No recuerdo de qué hablaba en el camino a casa. Sinceramente hablaba de manera automática y sin pensarlo.

Termino mi día en mi cama.

**-JUEVES 19****/NOVIEMBRE/2009**

Desperté, algo se estaba quemando, reconocí el olor a combustión, no quería morir en un incendio, así que acudí a ver de que se trataba, me percate de que eran unas hojas que había dejado ayer cerca de la estufa- no recordaba este suceso hasta que las vi-. Se trataba de unos cuantos versos del año pasado, no tenían estructura de soneto, ni de nada por el estilo. Eran solo rimas. Mis sentimientos rimaban de una manera casi asombrosa, solo ponía la pluma sobre el papel y cuando me daba cuenta ya la había llenado. Ahora estos vagos recuerdos se incineraban, los retire por instinto, al poder salir de la prisión de mis masoquistas pensamientos. Actué por reflejo, en mi fondo quería que ardieran, pero no me gustaba el olor a humo, fuera el que fuera. Termine tirándolos a la basura, después de haberlos roto en mil pedacitos.

Se supone que me despertaría temprano, lo hice…8:00am era un logro para mi. Me bañe y vestí rápidamente, desayune me lave los dientes y partí puntualmente de mi casa a la ceremonia de celebración de los 25 años de la escuela. Tenia ganas de mi bebida favorita… agua de manzana. Tenía tantas ganas de esta que sentía que mis labios se secaban. Así que me decidí a beberla de regreso. Enserio, quería llegar a saborearlo, por lo cual no hice ningún plan para salir con mis amigos y amigas.

Cuando me percate de que era temprano me enfurecí. Tendría que aguantar más tiempo para saciar mi sed. Me puse a platicar con Kristel, y luego con Nayeli. Entonces me di cuenta de que el maestro Delfino dio la indicación de que nos quitáramos las chamarras y las amarráremos a nuestra cintura. Me corrieron de lugar, por que no llevaba la playera conmemorativa. Quede en línea horizontal a ella. Sus ojos relucían en contraste al uniforme, era como comparar el aluminio con el oro. Así que al momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí como si un hielo recorriera mi columna vertebral, desde la nuca hasta la cintura.

Evite voltear de nuevo, imagine que no estaba ahí, que se encontraba ausente. Como si se hubiera incinerado casi junto a mí… pero eso era muy cruel. Así que me conforme con ignorarla.

Me largue con un gesto de satisfacción en mi rostro, se actuar bien. Lo único que me impresionaba en este tipo de eventos no era que tan alto se cantaban los himnos, el solemne respeto por parte del alumnado, ni la atención de todos en las palabras, ni los discursos del personal. No, solo la banda musical. Esto era lo único que me sorprendía, eso era por lo que asistía. No me decepcione de sus interpretaciones, pero no tenia motivo para sonreír por el momento.

Fui a plaza Cristal. Acudí a Fábricas de Francia, para hacer una breve visita a mi padre. Después de esto me dirigí a todos los departamento en los que había algún producto de interés. Pero me decepcione al percatarme de que mi billetera esta vacía. Este era uno de los motivos por los que me centraba mucho en mis estudios. Odiaba sentirme así, limitado, ya que según mis familiares yo no los tenía. Y tenían un 90% de razón. El 90% de la vida podía lograrse con compromiso y dedicación. El otro 10% era con esfuerzos extra, y la mayoría son caprichos. "capricho", difícil de admitir, pero fácil de reconocer.

Entonces regrese a casa con mi papá, prepare el agua de manzana y entonces me sacie-soy el responsable de que se acabe antes del tiempo debido-. Sigo bebiéndola ahora.

No asistí a la "taradeada" así que me quede a descansar un rato en casa. Desperté y encendí la computadora. Inicie sesión y se encontraba conectado Ian. Comencé a "hablar" con el y me menciono lo que ocurrió ayer con Daniela. Me molesto. Hacia exactamente lo que yo había hecho con ella. Me sentí sustituido, mejor dicho remplazado. No sabía si esto era bueno o si era malo. Si me había ascendido o descendido. Pero había una última alternativa…despedido. Sin embargo no quería aceptarla. No pasará nada bueno este día así que lo doy por concluido.

**-VIERNES 20/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

Claramente este no seria un buen día. Tal y como lo pensé ayer no ocurrió nada bueno…pero eso no significaba que hubiera mejorado…de hecho empeoro. Me entere de que Vanessa había asistido a la tardeada de la escuela. ¡Estoy sumamente furioso!, ¡de haber asistido habría sido sin duda el mejor día de mi existencia!, pero esto no ocurrió, ella dijo que fue genial. No se por que, espero no halla encontrado a nadie interesante.

Me desperté enojado aun por lo recién mencionado.

Asistí a la escuela. No para recibir buenas noticias, esto era el hecho de lo que ocurrió ayer durante mi ausencia. No debería haberme enterado. Ahora quisiera patear a César. No por celos, sino por que ella estaba feliz, Soraya destrozada, y a el le importaba un pepino esto.

OK, tal vez sea mi amigo, pero se esta pasando de la raya. Y en estos momentos quisiera reconciliarme con Daniela. Extraño escuchar su voz, aunque sea chillona, y tal vez un poco fresa. Hoy pase a la pequeña barra que se encuentra fuera de la cafetería, ahí fue donde empezó todo. Donde empezó lo que se convirtió en mi victoria. La primera vez que la bese, la primera vez que saboree esa sensación de placer inigualable era dulce, pero por más que lo fuera jamás me hostigaría. Creo que nunca iba a repetir aquello. Y sinceramente no quería hacerlo, después de esa relación que tuvo con Aurelio las cosas habían cambiado. Me importaba poco que sus labios se hubieran rozado con los de ella, pero me había dolido mucho. En ese entonces me sentía ilusionado, creía que podía ganarme su amor, era mi último intento. Mi honor y orgullo para mi están por encima de todo. Pero nunca me ha importado lo que piensen los demás. En estos días la tenia tal y como antes, pero el llego a derrumbar mi castillo de naipes, pareció tan fácil, tan sencillo, como si le hubiera costado un simple soplido.

A la hora de la salida aparentemente se enojo con migo y Doreidi. Me percate de que la luna tenía un lustre dorado intenso. No podía creerlo, era sumamente hermosa. Apure el paso para percatarme de que mi visión era cierta. Entonces voltee para hablarle a Doreidi y decirle que la viera. En el momento en que voltee Daniela que se hallaba con ella salió disparada hacia Gustavo, lo detesto.

Después fui a comprar unas galletas, AMO LOS BOMBONES, así que compre unas con bombones.

Cuando regrese a la parada todos se habían ido, entonces Daniela se acerco y me comento que todos se habían ido. Le ofrecí una galleta en gesto de cortesía. La rechazo y me dijo lo de siempre, que estaba engordando y no tenia ganas de comer. Me recordó un mal momento. Por lo cual me retire indignado. Salió detrás de mí y tomo mi mano para detenerme, me dijo que no volvería a hacer lo que me recordó con su cruel comentario. Acepte y entonces volví a actuar como si estuviera disgustado con ella. Estaba presumiendo que alguien iría por ella. Entonces yo me retire antes de hacer una posible "escenita".

Me largue rápidamente y sin mirar a atrás. Bueno… solo lo hice unas tres veces para re contemplar la luna.

**-SABADO 21/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

A diferencia del sábado que esperaba es un poco diferente, aburrido y cotidiano. Como aquellas vacaciones de influenza. A diferencia de que en ese entonces tenía más preocupaciones que ahora. Fueron las peores vacaciones de mi vida. Daniela me tenia sumamente preocupado. A pesar de que se conectaba cada semana, me inquietaba demasiado. Creí que le gustaba tanto como decía. Eso se convirtió en su as bajo la manga una vez que este lapso acabo.

No vino Rafa-mi primo-. Por lo cual este día empeoro un poco más. De hecho a más no poder. Mi hermano esta enfermo. Mi Eduardo también y yo apenas me estoy curando.

Fui a la tortillería, me percate que camino a ella había una escalera. No tenia ganas de retar a mi destino esta vez. No estaba de humor y para colmo esperaba fuera un buen día…cosa que lamentablemente no ocurrió. Entonces de regreso pase por una escalera. Distinta a la que había visto, me sentí como un completo estúpido. Y después maldije a la escalera. No solo no me había percatado de su ubicación. Sino que también había pasado dos veces debajo de ella.

Ya no me cabía duda, seria un pésimo, pésimo y espantoso día.

**-DOMINGO 22****/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

Segundo día de la catequesis. Me estoy preparando para mi bautizo. Es un poco vergonzoso, ya que la madre María-quien me prepara- también esta preparando a una niña de aproximadamente 5 años. Por lo cual explica con ejemplos demasiado inocentes. Y usa términos comunes, ya que no entendería muy bien otros términos más complejos. Esto me enoja. Pues me siento como un niño pequeño.

**-LUNES 23/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

¡Que maldito día!!!! ¡Estuvo del asco! Creo que todo empezó bien pero el final fue sumamente pésimo. Salí temprano de casa con mi papá para que me diera tiempo de comprar la playera conmemorativa de la escuela. Motivo que no me hacia muy feliz. Llegue temprano. No había nadie con quien pudiera hablar, quería hablar con Cynthia, ya que no lo habíamos echo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo esto no fue posible. Después de un eterno lapso llego Maritza. Quien me pidió que la acompañara a dar una vuelta. Y así fue.

Regresando entre a la primera clase. Era modulo de matemáticas. El maestro se hallaba conversando con Roxana, quien era o es una de las mejores amigas de América Michelle- Hermana mayor de Daniel, mi mejor amigo-. Se retiro al acabar este modulo. Las demás clases no fueron nada fuera de lo normal. Observar a Maritza y a Roberto, a Karla y a Stéphane, decir mil incoherencias y escuchar sus rimas (rap), a Doreidi y Gustavo, y yo casi me la pase todo el día con Vero.

En el receso estuve dándole mil vueltas a la asunto. Había planeado llevármela de la mano diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella-en ingles, ya que según yo mi voz es más interesante con este acento-, pero no lo hice, aunque tuve la oportunidad. En cambio me había llevado una paleta de mi casa, de fábricas de Francia. La cual acabo quitándomela Daniela, y como siempre cuando trataba de quitársela la mordió. Dejándome solo con el estúpido palo. Extrañaba esto, pero quería esa paleta, para olvidar mi hambre. Después me uní al relajo. Pero esto no duro mucho ya que en ese momento dio el toque que indicaba el final del receso.

Después me percate de que quería hacerlo. Sara me confundió una vez más con sus raras e injustificadas sospechas de que medio mundo me gustaba. Siempre que le preguntaba el motivo decía que por que eso parecía. Pero cada vez que me preguntaba esto yo respondía lo mismo:"no de mi parte, me cae bien, pero de eso no pasa. Además tengo otros intereses".

Ese día era genial para decir lo que quería. Pero no era perfecto. No había estrellas ni luna. Suponía que por este motivo algo tendría que salir mal en mi día casi perfecto, las cosas volvían a la normalidad entre ella y yo. Eso me hacia sentir una emoción placentera.

Solo esperaba la salida. En ese momento le diría todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero tal y como lo pensé, algo arruinaría mis planes. Vi a mi padre acercarse a lo lejos. Había ido por mí. Esto no solía pasar, ya que mis padres sabían esto era molesto para mi-sentía que subestimaban mis capacidades-. Sin embargo, no era el momento para estar enojado. No quería empeorar más el día, así que usando todo el autocontrol de mi mente decidí ignorarlo. La plática era fría, como de costumbre. Con millones de pausas, ya que nunca habíamos tenido una relación muy fraternal. Todo en su plática era cotidiano, hasta que me pregunto si había tenido un noviazgo con Daniela. Esto hizo que mi corazón apresurara su marcha, sin embargo trate de evitar que mi sangre subiera a mi cara y me enrojeciera. Lo logre y conteste con frialdad. "No". Me pregunto entonces por que en la foto que tenia con ella en la herradura la estaba abrazando. Mi respuesta fue casi automática y en el mismo tono sombrío. "Nadamas".

Me tomo por sorpresa su comentario. No solíamos hablar de mujeres cuando estábamos solos. De hecho nunca. Y por lo mismo nunca paso por mi mente que iniciaría esa conversación. Sin embargo después de un rato me sentía orgulloso de mi reacción. Una vez mas recordé lo que decían Maritza, Karla, Vero, Doreidi, etc. "Eres David, David". Me dio un ataque de risa, pero lo contuve con una simple risita malévola. Lo cual me causo más risa aún.

**-MARTES 24/NOVIEMBRE/2009**

Este día tuvo un comienzo sumamente común. El hecho de sentir menos adolorida la garganta podía considerarse una buena noticia. Además de que algo me decía que este día saldría bien.

Salí rápidamente a mi casa. Después de despertarme tarde esto era cotidiano. Sentía un sabor a sangre en mi boca. Después de dar un sorbo a un vaso de agua a temperatura ambiente sentí las llagas en mi garganta. Corrí a escupir rápidamente el agua, después comencé a toser de manera desenfrenada. Esto no era común. Nunca me había sentido así. Era fatal, no me dolía sino hacia nada, pero hasta el bostezar era molesto.

Fuera de esto no ocurrió nada interesante en mi casa. Por lo cual Salí rápido a la escuela.

Llegue rápidamente, a la vez temprano. No había platicado con Cynthia desde hace mucho, la extrañaba mucho. Pero me dolería más el hecho de verla al lado de Oswaldo. Y tal vez no resistiría esta vez el impulso por patearlo. Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no era una buena idea… pues al fin y al cabo una vez que acabáramos de golpearnos nuestro conflicto no tendría sentido alguno. Nada habría cambiado, si acaso que alguien tendría el honor de presumir la victoria. Pero no había peleado con nadie desde primer grado, con Víctor. Así que no tendría una buena practica, entraría frío al mundo de la violencia. Aunque sabía que rápidamente entraría en calor. Retenía aún un poco del rencor que algún día le tuve a Oswaldo, pero en esta ocasión me debía más odio que nadie. Tenía una teoría. Pensaba que sentía celos de cuando estaba con Cynthia y según el esto lo hacia apropósito, ahora quiere venganza, y me quiere dar celos. Lamentablemente el sabe cual es mi debilidad, cual es mi droga, mi devoción. Y se aprovecha de esto, lo esta logrando. Esta logrando que cada parte de mi cuerpo lo odie, que cada día este en mi mente, para que lo odie solo un poco mas. Pero por otra parte creo que esto ya no es posible.

Llego hora de irme a casa. Iba platicando con Yess cuando de repente vi que la combi estaba a mi derecha. Mafer iba dentro con Sandra y un tipo nuevo que no recuerdo su nombre. Me percate de que esta se paro, por lo cual aborde seguido de Yess. No me había dado cuenta de que Daniela venia atrás de ella. Hasta que abordo y sentí su dulce aroma esparciéndose por todos lados. Rápidamente voltee y la mire con una mirada… no se como fue-jajaja- solo lo hice, y ella clavo sus ojos en los míos de la misma manera.

Me voy a ir de esta escuela-dijo con los ojos llorosos-.

¡¿Por qué?!- ¡no me esperaba esto!, seria mi fin si esto ocurría-.

Por un problema…muy fuerte que tuve con Meche.

Esa… ¡esa no es la solución!-estaba eufórico, sentía que ese seria mi ultimo día a su lado-. No podrás siempre correr a los problemas, algún día tendrás que encararlos y entonces será mas difícil.-no contestaba, así que volví a hablar- ya no llores-dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla-.

Ok

Sonreí de inmediato, necesitaba verla feliz, me devolvió la sonrisa y entonces actué sin pensar. Tome su cálida mano, era tan grande el contraste entre nuestras temperaturas que de inmediato sentí un escalofrió corto. Entonces entramos en la plática. Mafer creyó que estaba enojado, aclare las cosas y nos sonreímos, no estaba enojado con ella, así que no tuve que fingir. Le comente a Daniela mi disgusto con Oswaldo, lo cual fue mala idea. Pues al preguntarme el por cual estaba enojado el conmigo adivino la repuesta…Cynthia.

Volteo la mirada, simulando ignorarme, por lo cual tome su mejilla y la dirigí a mi rostro, pero fue inútil, no volteo. Lo reintente, pero no sirvió de nada. Por lo cual que me decidí a preguntar.

¿Estas enojada?

No importa.- Entonces voltee su rostro, esta vez si funciono mi intento-.

A mi me importa.-no contesto, por lo cual proseguí-. Cynthia no compite contra ti… no para mi.-Volteo con una sonrisa y su mano recorrió mi mejilla-.

Te quiero Oliva.

Yo también Daniela.

Retomamos la plática con las demás y entonces apreté su mano. Situé nuestras manos sobre mi pierna y empezó a soltar levemente mi mano, para apretar un poco mi pierna. Tenia años que no hacia esto. Me sentí diferente, sentí que seguíamos en segundo grado. Cuando jugábamos a ser novios. Según ella yo era su novio, y cuando alguien le pedía algo respondía con lo mismo: "pregúntale a mi novio". Me encantaba esto, y lo mejor era cuando me preguntaban a mí, simplemente sujetaba su mano y sonreí mientras negaba su solicitud con la cabeza. Sin embargo había personas a las que no les parecía una prueba suficientemente creíble. Por lo cual en una ocasión estábamos sentados afuera de cafetería. Sin embargo después de sentarnos siempre acababa recostada sobre mis piernas. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Entonces llego Fernando-no se mucho de el, solo de vez en cuando hablábamos-pidió una estupidez como: "puedo besarte", esta vez su repuesta me sorprendió un poco: "tengo novio", mientras buscaba mi mano. No quedo convencido, por lo cual prosiguió: "haber, dense un beso". Recuerdo ese momento, estrujo mi mano con fuerza, tenía mi celular en su mano libre, y comenzó a escribir una nota. "¿Puedo besarte?", pregunto pasándome el celular para que leyera. Conteste rápidamente: "Nunca me negaría". Entonces se lo pase, mi corazón paso a segunda marcha. Mi mano apretó la suya y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Nunca los había visto relucir tanto brillo. Entonces desvió la mirada y salió corriendo hacia cafetería mientras gritaba: "¡Ahora regreso!", mi corazón bajo de pulso, y me calme. Fernando me observo y sonrió. No podía devolverle el gesto estaba casi paralizado. Pero a su regreso Fernando se había marchado. Estábamos con Randal, pero siempre olvidaba que se hallaba ahí…al menos hasta que hablaba. Entonces Daniela retomo su anterior postura. Randal dijo: "Daniela, como desaprovechas tus oportunidades". Entonces recordé algo que me había dicho mi amigo Julio: "Wee, le gustas a Daniela", conteste simplemente: "como crees, jajaja". Pero ahora no lo dudaba, y me sentía tan seguro y autosuficiente, que tenia ganas de gritar, de gritar que la amaba. Pero no era el momento, después de esto recordé el comentario de Daniel:"no mames wee, me esta gustando Daniela, y no quiero que eso me pase". Entonces mi castillo de naipes se derrumbo. De un solo soplido.

Me recargue e su hombro, y ella respondía a mi gesto inclinándose para apoyar su cabeza sobre la mía. Comencé a morder con mis labios su manga, y me detuve al notar esto. Repetí esto una y otra vez, desde apoyarme en su hombro hasta "morderla". Entonces menciono: "no me muerdas, ¿te puedo morder?", entonces la mire con un inmenso lustre en mis ojos. Ella respondió por mi: "Bueno, de hecho ya te mordí una vez". Por lo cual me recordó nuestro primer beso. Sin embargo este pensamiento se enjuago rápidamente de mi mente, llego el momento en el que ella bajaba. Y tuve que tocar el timbre.

Se despidió con un beso… a mi percepción cálido, mientras que el mío era un beso frio. Creo que lo noto, me disgustaba el despedirme, el dejar las cosas incompletas, mis recuerdos me habían dejado sin tiempo para hacer lo que había planeado. Tendría que esperar… un maldito día más. Demonios.

**-MIERCOLES 25/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

¡MALDITO DÍA! Me hallaba más desesperado que de costumbre, hoy necesitaba más que antes tenerla junto a mí, pero no como ayer, la necesito enserio. La necesito como nunca la he tenido. Como nunca me lo habría imaginado. Como nunca la había esperado. Siempre creí que con una dulce despedida me bastaría para olvidarla. Pero esta vez era diferente, no podía resistirme a la tentación, no como antes lo hacia.

Me desperté de malas. Y me fui a la escuela rápido. No tuve que ir a la escuela de mi hermano. No tuvo clases. Así que Salí mas temprano de lo normal. Exactamente 12:30am estaba ahí. Justamente ahí, dentro de 4 o 5 minutos llego la combi. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que no me iría muy bien ese día.

Llegue a las 12:45 a las maquinas. Pase a jugar un rato. Pero perdí en todas las ocasiones, casi todas, mi ultimo peso me hizo victorioso. Contra Ángel las cosas eran cotidianas. Casi siempre era el mismo juego entre el y yo. Solo que a veces cambiaba el final. Jaime me gano, después de esto me retire, me percate de que todos venían detrás de mi ya era 1:30pm. Por lo cual era tarde.

Este era día de entrega de boletas, por lo cual salíamos temprano. Me percate de que mi ejercicio de matemáticas estaba mal en la comprobación. Le pregunte a mi compañera Vicky mi error. Me explico que en uno era negativo el termino, después lo corregí, pero hice mal el procedimiento, así que me dijo: "tranquilo, te estresas si las cosas no te salen bien verdad". No conteste, sabia que esto era cierto, por lo cual trate de excusarme pero no tenia excusa alguna.

Esperé a mi padre y me retiré. Fui derecho a la parada, enojado, no la había visto desde ayer. Esto me disgusto. Parecía que se la trago la tierra. Esto no me gustaba. Pues siempre que desaprovechaba el momento alguien si lo hacia. Entonces me encontré a Ian. Me pregunto por Daniela, lo cual me enojo, me pregunto si la había visto. Pero no hubo necesidad de mentir, me negué con la cabeza y me largue antes de soltar un buen puñetazo. No solía tener este tipo de impulsos, pero esta vez era inevitable. Mientras pasaba cerca del parque Juárez, comenzó una canción. Esta empezaron a cantarla unos tres tipos que iban en el fondo. Dos de estos eran hombres, y una era mujer. Empezaron a preguntarse entre ellos cual era el coro. La joven respondió de manera casi inmediata:"no me hubieras dejado esa noche, pues esa misma noche encontré un nuevo amor". Esto me revolvió el estomago. Y sentí ganas de patear a Ian. No me imaginaba como acabaría nuestra "amistad", sabiendo que ya no volvería a renunciar nunca más a ella solo por una amistad.

Llegue a casa e inicie sesión en el MSN, empecé una charla con Yess, pero después Ian, mostrándose como inactivo, me pregunto:" ¿tienes el correo de Daniela?". Mi mente rugió, entonces pregunte a Yess: "¿Le harías a alguien un favor que te afecta a ti?". Ella respondió simplemente: "depende". Por lo cual realice una mejor estructura:"Un amigo te pide un favor, pero si lo haces este te afecta, demasiado". Sabia la respuesta, por lo cual mientras contestaba a Ian: "luego te lo paso"." Luego", jajaja, luego cuando fuera mía. Entonces con gusto lo haría. Pero no ahora, no ahora que teníamos casi las mismas posibilidades. Sin duda alguna. Esto era ahora una guerra, una guerra entre dos "amigos". Pero ya no podía renunciar a ella. Y si la perdía contra Ian seria por que ella renunciaría a mí. Esta era mi última oportunidad, por lo cual si las cosas no salían como yo quería entonces, ya no podría verla nunca mas como la persona que mas he "querido", que tal vez eh amado. Y entonces seria mi amiga de ese día en adelante. Pues una vez que esta me rechazara mi amor se apagaría. Como una vela que tanto tiempo me costo tener encendida. Y ella con un solo soplido apagaría mi única iluminación. Sin embargo esta vela brillaba fuertemente, tan fuertemente que a veces me cegaba. Y me hacia tropezar una y otra vez. Solo esperaba mis ojos aprendieran a ver en la oscuridad.

-**JUEVES 26/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

No hay clases. Estoy fatal. Necesito hablar con ella, y decirle todo, todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza en estos momentos. Como por ejemplo una declaración solemne y resignada. O tal vez una dulce y cálida declaración. O decirle lo que sentía por ella y que ella tomara la iniciativa. Mi mente no se decidía. En este tipo de ocasiones es complicado pensar, al menos para mí. Y más aun cuando se trata de ella. Mis sueños la acercaban a mi sueño tras sueño, uno tras otro. Pero ninguno perdía la temática. En algunos ganaba, en otros me derrotaba Ian, en otros ya tenia novio para cuando yo hacia esto. ¡Por lo cual mi mente estuvo imaginando las mil posibles soluciones! Este no será un buen día, esto lo se.

**-VIERNES 27/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

¡Demonios!, ¡hoy es el gran día!. Necesito hacer esto bien, acabo de recordar que se ira de pinta, por lo cual debo llegar temprano. Así podre hablar con ella. De lo contrario, tendré que salir temprano. Para llegar a donde sea que este antes que Ian. No me perdonaría nunca una derrota más.

Le conté todo a Doreidi. Le dije lo que pensaba hacer, lo que quería hacer, y lo que se oponía a mí. Nunca había visto a Ian como enemigo, o como rival, pero esta vez no fue complicado. Si me derrotaba nunca lo podría olvidar, nunca lo perdonaría. Pero Doreidi empezaba a tener razón, estaba viendo a Daniela como una… victoria, tal vez como un objeto-al menos esto parecía-, pero yo bien sabia que la amaba. Que en caso de que no resultara victorioso-de nuevo-, tal vez seria el fin de mi vida, de mi verdadera vida. Podría vivir, pero sin ella, no tendría ningún sentido.

Antes de salir a receso me puse a platicar con Doreidi. Como de costumbre. Entonces recordamos que había partido de futbol. Aparentemente jugaba Omar, por lo cual me imaginaba a todas gritando, aplaudiendo, y sobre todo mordiéndose los labios cada vez que hacia algún movimiento "sexi". Sin embargo, no todas estaban ahí. Daniela se hallaba sentada junto a Ian, exactamente en la banca en la que empezó nuestro primer beso. Donde empezó, ya que acabo detrás de las escaleras, cerca de la enfermería-. La rabia me inundo, sentí que mis manos temblaban, que mi espalda hervía, y por ultimo que mis dientes se estaban apretando unos contra otros. Decidí dar media vuelta, esto seria más coherente que ir a patear su trasero "sin razón". No quería ir a realizar una "escenita", de la cual pudiera arrepentirme. Un pleito como este podría traerle grandes problemas a ella. Los míos no me importaban, así ameritara la expulsión.

Me senté en la banca principal de la cafetería, junto a Doreidi. Por esto, para contenerme entrelace mis manos. Las apreté con todas mis fuerzas, tan fuerte hasta dejar marcados los dedos en cada una de mis manos. Esto me hacia relajarme, el dolor físico me distraía de mi otro dolor, el dolor emocional. El dolor que Ian acababa de causarme. Tengo una perfecta memoria, casi fotográfica. Por lo cual esta imagen quedaría perfectamente grabada en mi mente.

Entré a la segunda clase. Pero en este momento seguía apretando mis manos. Entro la maestra, motivo que me daba un poco mas de control, sin embargo al levantarme, como gesto de educación para recibir a la maestra, me percate de que seguían ahí. Platicando, pero ahora Ian se hallaba de pie. Me senté rápidamente, antes de que mis impulsos de pedir permiso para "ir al baño", me dominaran. Sabía bien que una vez que tuviera un pie afuera del salón iría directamente a buscar problemas. Vero me dijo que parecía que mi cabeza echaba humo. Tal vez no era broma, y tal vez no era tan exagerada la comparación. Después vi como el bajaba, como estaba a unos cinco metros de mi. Cerraron la puerta entonces, a manera de que no pudiera ver más que su mirada encontrada con la mía. Podía leer su expresión de asombro con claridad. Entonces recordé un comentario de Doreidi:" te ves así o más obvio". Tal vez era cierto, tal vez todos notaban mí desdicha. Pero como siempre esto no me importaba. Este había sido el día en que perdí mi control. El día en que todos los años de práctica para controlar mi ira no habían servido de nada. Le comente a Doreidi que si ellos andaban jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero ella me dijo que el no tendría la culpa. Esto lo sabia, pero mi orgullo, y mi honor no me permitían el perdón.

Llego la hora de la salida. Esto no me sirvió de nada. Se supone que esto me daría tiempo para hablar con Daniela. Para descubrir si ella estaba teniendo una relación "seria" con Ian, y encaso que no fuera así podría decirle lo que sentía, lo que quería y lo que tanto deseaba. Pero esto fue imposible. Hubo un chisme inmenso, en el cual estaba involucrada aparentemente media escuela. Había un gran embotellamiento. Por supuesto, estaba ahí gritando junto a sus amigas, con su dulce y chillona voz inconfundible era muy difícil el no distinguirla de la multitud. Me situé detrás de ella. Me introduje en el ambiente, pero entonces llego Ian, tome de la cintura a Daniela y la hice retroceder un paso ante mí. Pero esto sirvió de poco, pues ella se despidió instantáneamente.

¿Que?...¿ no te vas conmigo?

No, hoy vino mi papá por mí.

Estas palabras retumbaron en mi mente, y después maldije a medio mundo. Desafortunadamente, Ian me siguió, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Me alejé de el y contesté de mala gana sus preguntas, para que entendiera lo mucho que quería patearlo.

Aparentemente funciono, se fue temprano. Pero no solo el me dejo con mi dolor en su apogeo. Sino que también Yess, y también Mafer. Esto me enojo aun más. Pero llego Marielena. No habían llegado por Nayeli. Esto no sucedía a menudo. Según yo siempre llegaban temprano por ella.

Nos subimos muy rápidamente, excepto Marielena, quien no quería dejar sola a Nayeli. Pero el ambiente estaba sumamente extraño. Solo subió Fernando, Alejandro, y nosotros dos. Veníamos platicando, pero mas que platica formal y decente, lo nuestro era una plática "de borrachos". Sentía que si seguía ahí unos cinco minutos más enloquecería.

Y tal vez así seria. La combi tardo más de lo necesario. De hecho diría que en exceso. Pero eso al fin y al cabo era irrelevante. Lo realmente importante para mi era que habría sido la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo mis planes, para lograr mi más grande objetivo, lo único que me ha importado esta maldita semana. En la cual he pasado por todo, desde el hecho de "revivir" mis días de gloria, pero por otra parte, pasar el peor día de mi vida. Me sentía como un completo estúpido. ¿Por que no había hecho lo que pensaba desde un principio?, habría sido mil veces mas fácil que ahora. Peor aún, ¿por que la rechace cuando me ofreció su amor?.

**-SABADO 28/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

Una oportunidad más, más no la ultima. Este día podía cambiar mi vida, tal vez para siempre, pero aun no estaba seguro que esto fuera una buena idea. Aunque la amara con toda mi alma, sentía que no podría hacerlo, que me faltaría valor como todas las otras ocasiones. Por alguna razón desconocida, la escuela me daba cierta confianza extra, más que nada seguridad.

Me prepare rápido para salir, aunque faltaran cerca de seis horas para que comenzara la fiesta. Mi papá aun no había comprado el regalo. Por lo cual Salí mas temprano, así me daría tiempo de comprar el regalo y llegar al evento de manera puntual.

Llegue a Fábricas de Francia. Encontré a mi padre y buscamos el regalo. El tenia la idea de un peluche, pero yo siempre había preferido la joyería. Por lo cual compre unos aretes, entonces me di cuenta de que Verónica se encontraba detrás de mí, estaban maquillándola. Se veía sumamente bien, recordé entonces su apariencia durante su festejo de XV años. Tradicionalmente estaba en contra del maquillaje, pero en este tipo de ocasiones me encontraba sumamente a su favor. Era sorprendente el hecho de que este sencillo material resaltara tanto la belleza de las mujeres. Por algún motivo te acostumbras a verlas simplemente con un ligero toque de rímel, delineador, etc. Pero no era lo mismo en este tipo de ocasiones. Era un maquillado profesional. Tal vez de memoria conocía su rostro, y si, así era. Pero pues este pequeño cambio en algunas ocasiones me distraía, más de lo normal. Daniela lucia siempre espectacular para mi gusto. Estuviera maquillada o no, con o sin rímel. Esto no m importaba, simplemente nunca perdía su belleza, y sinceramente dudaba mucho que pudiera aumentar con un simple maquillaje. Era como si dijeras que el cielo con una resplandeciente luna se veía más hermoso solo con un conjunto de estrellas. Después de todo, no veo las estrellas, no mientras tengo a la luna enfrente resplandeciente.

Pase a saludarla, me percate de que su madre se hallaba cerca, pero con mis distracciones no lo había notado. Salude y me retire, fui a dar una vuelta al resto de la tienda, y Salí al cuarto para las siete. Pretendía llegar a las ocho en punto, de manera puntual, valor que mi padre me había inculcado, y respetaba, siempre y cuando se tratara de un aspecto social, y no escolar.

Salí caminando, y decidí llegar de la misma manera, algunas veces comenzaba a bailar y sentía un esguince, o algún perturbador dolor. No quería este acontecimiento se repitiera, así que decidí la caminata seria mi "calentamiento".

Antes de llegar me encontré a Stéphane, iba acompañado de David-pareja de Karla- aparentemente ambos iban fumando, pero Stéphane, era quien llevaba el cigarro en su mano. Antes de acercarnos demasiado a la entrada lo tiro al piso, y lo pisó. Entramos, llevaba la esperanza de que ellos supieran en cual de los tres salones de este hotel se llevaría a cabo el festejo, pero estaban igual de desorientados que yo. Me asome rápidamente a los salones. En uno pude reconocer a Maritza, así que nos dirigimos ahí.

Una vez que llegamos estuvieron platicando un rato en grupos, mientras yo me encontraba en el centro de estos, pero fuera de la platica, estaba esperando a Daniela, solo ella decidiría si la fiesta era o no de mi agrado. Sinceramente detesto bailar, pero el pasar un buen rato con mis amigas es mi hobbie favorito, así que tenia que saber bailar de manera casi obligatoria. Cuando asistía a algún evento que involucrara baile era por dos asuntos, había hecho planes ya, o había alguien de mi interés presente, alguna amiga hermosa, o tal vez una mas que mi amiga.

Después de "platicar" subimos a los elevadores, se habían unido al grupo Orlando Rojas y Julio. Habían comprado unas papas, sabor habanero, estaban comiendo según yo como animales de la bolsa, y peleándose por las estas, me la pase más rato con Stéphane esa noche, pero sin embargo no nos considerábamos los mejores amigos, simplemente era un compañero para mí, pero la amistad estaba presente. Llego un momento en el que Maritza y Roberto-Lechuga- comenzaron a besarse, me sentí incomodo, la mayoría tenia pareja y se la pasaban besándose, me encantaría realizar esto con ella. Pero por el momento no podía hacerlo, por lo cual cada vez que miraba uno de estos sucesos me sentía un 90% incomodo, como si fuera una bofetada directa a la cara. Stéphane iba monologando mientras besaba la punta de una pipa que llevaba en el bolsillo. Comenzamos a reírnos, era gracioso ver a Stéphane así, pero a la vez cotidiano. Llego un momento en el que Julio y Rojas salieron del elevador. Después salimos Stéphane y yo, debido a que notamos que lo que ocurría entre Maritza y Lechuga no acabaría en unos simples besos. Por lo cual decidimos darles un poco de intimidad. Pero Lechuga arrebato la pipa de Stéphane, el se enojo y entonces me salí, al mismo momento en que Lechuga sacaba a Stéphane de este. Nos sentamos mientras conversábamos estupideces, pero era inevitable hacerlo estando a su lado. De repente unas chavas presionaron el botón del ascensor, en cuanto subían y nos daban la espalda hicimos unas señas entre nosotros para darnos a entender que era hora de "trabajar", solté una risa corta y disimulada, pero aparentemente ellas lo notaron. Me percate de que el se estaba levantando del asiento, simulando que entraría a el elevador, como quien entra a una jaula llena de fieras- jajaja- no aguante la risa.

En el momento en que Maritza y Lechuga bajaban Stéphane se levanto rápidamente y al entrar tenía la mano en el cuello de Roberto. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la cual actuó, fue muy veloz, tal vez Stéphane era bueno en las peleas. Pero siempre lo eh visto como el chico simpático que se empeña en hacernos reír siempre, sin embargo de una manera diferente a Roberto, pues este simplemente actuaba natural. Repentinamente salió Maritza, fuimos platicando hasta llegar a nuestros lugares, donde me reencontré con Verónica, se había decidido por el vestido, así que cambio su pantalón de mezclilla. Se veía bien, pero esperaba con ansias la llegada de Daniela, era mi verdadera intención de estar ahí. No tanto el hecho de acompañar a Sara en ese día tan especial, mas bien era por mi placer, por mi satisfacción. Por mis ganas de verla, de sentirla cerca, de respirar su olor, de perderme en sus ojos.

Estuve un largo rato sin hacer nada, solo platicaba con Vero, y de vez en cuando con Gussi. Pero no había una amistad muy estrecha entre el y yo. Así que no fue nada especial. Pero entonces llego, al fin, todos los momentos que había vivido valían la pena. Se hallaba hermosa. A pesar de observar su belleza casi diariamente me tomo por sorpresa, su olor me cobijo, era dulce, casi embriagador, pero tenia un ligero toque de olor a cigarro, que mientras mas se acercaba a mi mas fácilmente lo notaba, no pude disimular el disgusto que sentía mi nariz al respirar humo de tabaco, para mi suerte ella sabia de mis pensamientos hacerca del cigarro, por lo cual no se ofendió- al menos según yo-. Sin embargo eludí el beso en la mejilla.

¿Mi beso?-exclamo en tono seductor, mientras tomaba mi brazo para acercarme a su mejilla. Movimiento al cual no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia, mientras sentía su cálida mejilla contra mis labios-.

¿Huelo a cigarro?-dijo mientras examinaba mi rostro-.

Demasiado, lo suficiente como para notarlo.

Hum…¿me puedo sentar aquí?

Por mi no hay problema alguno, pero Vero estaba sentada aquí.

A…ok, te veo luego.

Desapareció de repente dejando una estela de su olor tras su paso. Me sentía completamente satisfecho. Pero me habría encantado que se sentara a mi lado. Y seguir embriagándome con su aroma. Pero a la vez así era mejor, puesto que el olor a cigarro me pica la nariz, siento como si estuviera respirando algo como chile en polvo.

Al momento en que empezaría la coreografía, subimos las escaleras que llevaban a una especie de balcón. En donde el espectáculo se vería mejor. De vez en cuando mi mirada se cruzaba con la de ella. A diferencia de las demás ocasiones retiraba mi mirada en vez de sostenerla, para luego sonreír y hacer que ella se volteara. Estaba temblando, podía sentirlo, además mis pantalones hacían ligeras hondas correspondientes a mis escalofríos.

De repente unas manos cálidas y suaves cubrieron mis ojos, y comenzaron a arrastrarme hacia atrás. Inmediatamente mi corazón apuro la marcha, debido a que bien sabía quien era la persona que me había "secuestrado". Era el amor de mi vida. Al menos eso creo. Pues no suelo hablar del amor. No de manera tan directa.

Daniela-dije seguro de mi exclamación, sin embargo ella no retiraba sus manos de mis ojos, lo cual me confundió un poco, pero percibí su aroma, así que libere mis ojos y la mire justo frente a mí. Con esa mirada que contrastaba con su inocente rostro. Trate de no temblar, y aparentemente logre mi cometido. La mire durante un largo rato, después la abracé y ella acaricio mi mejilla, y luego le dio un ligero pellizco, este acto me recordaba a mi abuela paterna, pues solía hacer esto cada vez que me veía. Me sentí intimidado y simplemente sonreí. Luego ella deshizo el abrazo, para avanzar hacia un costado. La deje ir, como quien deja a alguien con temor a perderla, así fuera solo durante cinco minutos. Después me quede inmerso en el baile de Sara y de vez en cuando, en el momento que salía de mis pensamientos volteaba hacia ella. Se veía aburrida, tal vez tenia la misma expresión. Pero no tenía un espejo para comprobarlo.

Mientras "veía" al escenario durante los intermedios pensaba estupideces; como ir hacia donde Daniela y taparle los ojos, para entonces cuando contestara mi nombre dijera: "respuesta equivocada, soy simplemente la persona con la mayor capacidad para amarte". O esperaba su respuesta para después comentar: "hay tres personas de nombre David en esta fiesta, en este lugar", entonces ella contestaría; "mi David". Cuando me percate de que solo pensaba estúpidas cursilerías reaccione y pensé: "¡demonios!, si no hablas con ella tal vez hasta te imagines como seria nuestra boda". Así que me fui directamente a donde ella se encontraba, junto a Karen y Benny, entonces cubrí sus ojos, y ella trato de buscar algún aspecto distintivo con mi cabello. Lo noto, "David", dijo segura, "No". Dije a un paso de terminar la frase que había pensado. "Ya David, deja de taparle los ojos a Daniela", exclamo aparentemente Stéphane, lo cual me salvó de la interrupción y tener que dar explicaciones. Entonces la solté y la abrace, clavando mi cabeza en su cuello e inhalando profundamente. La solté al llegar al barandal.

Después de un momento nos volteamos casi todos, dando la espalda al escenario. Entonces me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos e hice lo mismo, hundi mi cabeza en su cuello de nuevo, esta vez ella fue quien me imito.

Hueles rico- menciono con voz dulce, mientras yo besaba su mejilla-.

Y tu a cigarro-hice un ligero gesto con la nariz en tono de broma, mientras sonreía-, pero a la vez delicioso.

Y así fue que nos deslizamos juntos bajamos las escalera, y llegamos a las mesas. Era bueno por una parte, ya que tenia hambre, pero por otra parte temía sepárame de ella. Sin embargo lo hice, me retire rápidamente a mi mesa después de que ella se sentara.

Me la pase viéndola entre los que se hallaban frente a mi. No podía evitarlo, me sentía un completo estúpido en esos momentos, nunca habría hecho esas estupideces, al menos así las consideraba hace poco. Pero ahora no lo veía así, si no como mi deber. Sentía que había nacido para amarla, que tal vez ese era mi único destino, mi única función en mi vida. Pero había algo que no me agradaba. Tal vez amarme también fuera el suyo, y estamos destinados a enamorarnos y ser felices juntos y con nadie mas. Esta era la historia feliz, por otra parte estaba la que mas lógica se me hacia. En la que ella nunca me amaría, y mientras mi destino era amarla el suyo era jugar con mi amor, y a su vez medirlo, aprovecharlo cuando lo necesitara, pero nunca correspondiéndome. En esta historia siempre era el perdedor, y el como siempre el que ponía las reglas, en caso de que esto fuera así nunca me daría por vencido, y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para cambiarlo. Entonces mi amor seria como un fénix, condenado a la vida eterna. A la vez esto sonaba bien, pero imagínate, sufrir toda la vida. Supongo que esto no era tan súper como parecía.

Termine de comer rápido, al ritmo de los demás. Me la pasaba viendo el reloj en mi muñeca, a la vez me desquiciaba el hecho de que tenia que largarme a la 12:00am, y no había ni siquiera bailado con Daniela, este era el motivo por el cual había asistido con tanto entusiasmo. Claro que me importaba Sara, no malinterpreten. Pero Daniela era como ganara puntos extras, como un complemento. Podía vivir sin ella, pero no seria nada igual, era demasiado tarde para cambiar de parecer. Estaba rotundamente enamorado. De repente comenzó la música e hicieron una breve llamada para que pasáramos a la pista. Tomaron dos fotos, para que saliéramos todos los hombres debíamos estar arrodillados delante de las mujeres, me acomode exactamente frente a Daniela, según yo. Entonces Sara comenzó e bailar con Tobit, Daniela comentaba ciertas cosas que no entendía, estaba tan entusiasmado por bailar con ella. Lentamente camino a la pista, entonces comprendí que había dicho, quería que sus amigos entráramos a bailar, la tome de la mano, y camine junto a ella. Como quien camina junto a su pareja, de hecho esta era la impresión que pretendía dar. Comenzamos bailando de manera normal, la abrazaba con ambos brazos, mientras ella amarraba sus brazos a mi cuello. Seguimos así unos cinco o menos minutos, entonces cambie de intenciones, tenia probablemente la intención de besarla, por lo cual me sentí inundado por una gran pasión. Nunca me había pasado esto, pero a diferencia de siempre no trate de resistirme, solo quería pasar un buen rato, sin importarme nada. Ni mi bienestar ni el suyo, me había convertido en un completo egoísta. Entonces apreté mas su cuerpo al mío, sentía como su temperatura cambiaba de manera proporcional a la mía, un simple ejemplo de calor. Después solté uno de mis dos brazos para buscar su mano. La sujete con fuerza mientras la acomodaba en un ángulo de 90 grados detrás de su cintura. Comencé a apretarla aun más contra mí. Hasta que me encontraba a un paso de lo que parecería más una violación o algo por el estilo, entonces me detuve, y comencé simplemente a inhalar su olor desde su cuello, en donde se encontraba más puro su aroma por el contacto casi nulo con el humo de cigarro. No se cuanto tiempo bailamos, tal vez fue demasiado, tal vez fue demasiado poco. Y de la segunda manera fue que la sentí, dentro de un rato empezó a platicar con Benny, quien se hallaba bailando con Stéphane detrás de nosotros. Entonces me soltó, no me negué a liberarla, pero todos notaron lo mucho que me costo, entonces se fue a platicar con Benny lejos de nosotros. Stéphane me hizo un gesto asimilando mi disgusto, yo lo veía mas como una puñalada, el más como una grosería-al menos esto parecía-, puesto que se molesto después de esperar un rato y dijo: "va a haber que sacar a otras chavas". Asentí con gesto alegre, pero bien sabia tanto el como yo que esto era una farsa. Nos retiramos de la pista para llegar las mesas, pero antes de esto apareció Hedilberto con uno de sus amigos, llego a saludarme y caminamos hacia mi destino. Me molesto un poco el hecho de que cuando llegue ahí podía ver con claridad a "mi" Daniela bailando con Víctor, no representaba amenaza alguna para mi-según mi criterio-, pero de todos modos era molesto el hecho de que te cambiaran por el. Aunque bailara bien y cualquier cosa, pensaba bailar con ella hasta cansarme. Entonces mire mi reloj, marcaba la 1:00am, decidí que era hora de largarme con mi orgullo en alto, pero me había atrasado una hora y mi padre se hallaba afuera. Tome mi chamarra de la silla y Salí, sin ver a nadie, sin siquiera despedirme me largue.

**-LUNES 30/NOVIEMBRE/2009-**

Tal vez no fue un buen día, pero no había sido el peor. Tenía varios momentos graciosos. El primero era el hecho de las estupideces cotidianas. Karla burlándose en voz sumamente alta. Doreidi y yo discutiendo estupideces. Gussi admitiendo que Ariel era el hombre de su vida. Vero cantando, en clase de educación física. Y me fui con mis amigos en la combi. Esto es una pequeña reseña. No tengo ganas de escribir.

Doreidi tenía que conseguir un short para Rojas, ya que se lo había prometido. Como no lo hizo, y a su vez le había cambiado el suyo a Daniela por un breve momento, salió en este short-de Daniela- el cual por cierto era demasiado corto. "Te va a chiflar Adrian"-dije refiriéndome al maestro de educación física. No quiero dar mas detalles de este día.

**-MARTES 02/DICIEMBRE/2009-**

Este fue un día pésimo. Pero no por muchos detalles. En especial por lo que paso con Daniela. Se la paso restregándome en la cara el hecho de que Ian me había ganado. De que una vez mas el amor y la amistad decidieron entrometerse en mi camino al mismo tiempo.

Hablamos muy bien, y según yo dejamos las cosas claras.

Te enoja que hable de Ian ¿verdad?

No te negare lo molesto que es... es solo que me molesta que siempre sea el mismo juego. Que siempre la amistad se entromete al mismo tiempo que el amor-seguía callada, como si estuviera pensando y simplemente me ignorara, pero esto no podía hacerlo al 100%,debido a que mientras intentaba hacerlo yo estaba declamando mi amor con sencillos versos, que sonaban mas que nada poéticos. No me sorprendió el hecho de que quisiera disimular algún sentimiento. Pero no podía distinguir si disimulaba tristeza o satisfacción.

No le hagas nada a Ian.

No lo hare, por que crees que lo evado, no quiero cometer otro "error" del que pueda arrepentirme después, no otra vez.

Ya vámonos-intervino Yessenia.

Entonces nos largamos de ahí. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que podía hacer si me salía de mi aura de tolerancia. Y no me agradaba. Por lo cual decidí quedarme ahí, y guardar la compostura. Demostrarle que podía vivir sin ella. Así esto fuera una rotunda mentira, sabia que faltaba poco para mi "muerte". Pues no moriría físicamente, pero seria como un zombi tal vez, o algo así. Como Bella sin Edward. Pero había una gran diferencia, estos si se amaban el uno al otro. Nosotros no, había cierta diferencia entre esa relación y la nuestra.

Ahora simplemente pienso dormir. Ver el sol de la nueva mañana, Un nuevo cielo despejado, un mar azul, en el cual naufrago nuestro amor.

Pero mi tripulación aun seguía viva, con una sola baja. Seguía mi mejor compañero, el mejor navegando, seguía aquella enfermera profesional, capaz de curar todo daño. Y solo falleció mi almirante, que si algún don tenia era enemistad y era sumamente arrogante.


End file.
